spycraft2fandomcom-20200214-history
Gadgets
__NOEDITSECTION__ Super-science makes any number of modern marvels a reality, from laser watches to grappling belts to smoke screen to jet packs. When choosing a gadget, a character must first determine its Housing — the shell within which the high-tech wizardry resides. This may be any Common Item or gear pick of Nuisance or larger size the character already possesses (except another gadget). A gadget’s Housing may contain a maximum number of Mechanisms — each of which costs 1 Gadget gear pick — determined by its Size, as shown on Table 4.66: Gadget Housings. Gadget Housings may not be miniaturized or installed into larger gadget Housings. Thus, you may not miniaturize any item or pick more than once. Each gadget Mechanism may be chosen multiple times, increasing battery life or adding a second identical Mechanism as appropriate. Multiple Mechanisms are each counted toward the maximum Mechanisms possible in a Housing. Gadget Mechanisms requiring activation may be turned on or off with 1 half action. However, when wielding a Gadget housed by or containing 2 or more items or picks, the character may only access 1 of them during each action (the items and/or picks are not merged in any way other than the fact that they share a common Housing). Example: Kevin uses the Miniature Gear Pick Mechanism to install a miniaturized short sword inside a stiletto (so he can carry the larger weapon’s statistics in the smaller weapon’s package). For each attack, Kevin may use either the stiletto or the short sword, but not both. Every gadget possesses a Knowledge DC, which is used to determine whether someone recognizes it as unusually advanced — or flat-out impossible — science. This Knowledge check gains a synergy bonus from Science (Super-Science), and possesses the Vision tag. Further, a gadget’s Complexity DC and error range are each equal to the highest Complexity DC and error range of any of its Mechanisms. A gadget’s Damage save is based on its Size, as shown on Table 4.66. Each time a gadget fails a Damage save, it loses 1 random Mechanism. The gadget’s Housing is destroyed when its final Mechanism is lost. Finally, the GC must approve each gadget before it enters play. Special Note: In games where cybernetics are possible, a gadget’s Housing may be a part of the character’s body, using the same rules and restrictions. Gadget Tables Power Rating (PR): This column lists the Power Rating of an item’s primary effect. This Power Rating is used in a variety of ways, as noted in the item’s description. Range (Rng): This column lists the range increment of an item's primary effect. When a random die roll is followed by the word “blast” in this column, the item’s primary effect expands per the blast rules, using the die result as “blast damage.” Unless otherwise specified within the effect, this blast damage does not cause injury. Size/Hands (SZ/Hand): This column lists an item’s Size and the number of hands required to use it. Battery Life (Battery): This column lists the length of time an item may remain active before its charge is depleted. Thereafter, each time it’s used without a recharge, the GC rolls 1d20. *With a result equal to or less than twice the number of times the item’s been used since its charge was depleted, the item’s power runs completely dry. The current use is aborted, the character who attempted it loses the chance to redirect his action, and the item may not be turned on again until it’s recharged. *With a result higher than twice the number of times the item’s been used since its charge was depleted, the item continues to run for an amount of time equal to its battery life, or until it’s turned off, at which point another roll must be made to determine if it continues to function. Recharging an item costs 1 Common Item or 1/100 the item’s street value (rounded up to the nearest dollar). If the item possesses no street value, recharging it requires 3 Common Items or 1 gear pick with a Caliber 1 lower than that of the item (minimum Caliber I). Unless otherwise specified, when an item’s battery life is listed in uses, each use lasts only for 1 applicable skill check or action. Mechanism Pick Descriptions 'Attack' This Mechanism produces an attack with any 1 damage type except stress or subdual (chosen when the Mechanism is requested). This attack inflicts 1d6 damage per Power Rating. By default this attack operates like a standard ranged attack with the listed range increment, but when the gadget is requested, the character may alternately choose a cone blast or radius blast configuration with the listed blast increment by reducing the Mechanism’s Power Rating by 1 or 2, respectively. When a blast attack Mechanism is used, the gadget is destroyed. 'Attribute Boost' This Mechanism boosts 1 of the character’s attributes — chosen when the gadget is requested — by its Power Rating. It also increases the character’s result cap with all skill checks made using the chosen attribute as shown in its table entry. 'Burrow' This Mechanism grants the character or the gadget’s Housing the burrow NPC quality (see page 446). For this purpose, the Housing possesses a Strength score equal to its Damage save bonus. 'Chemical Transfer' This Mechanism allows the character to transfer 1 chemical sample from the gadget to 1 target character or surface. The chemical sample is consumed after use but a new sample — of the same or a different chemical — may be loaded into the gadget with 3 full actions. All chemical samples used with this Mechanism must be acquired separately. 'Common Item, Miniature' This Mechanism installs any 1 Common Item of up to the Mechanism’s Caliber into the Gadget’s Housing (the chosen Common Item is gained as part of the same Gadget pick that the character used to acquire this Mechanism). The chosen Common Item must be no larger than 1 Size category bigger than the gadget’s Housing. Per the GC’s discretion, the Common Item’s function and statistics are retained and all standard rules apply to its use, though its complexity increases by 15/+2 and its weight and battery life each decrease to 1/2 standard (rounded up). Concealing or readying the miniature Common Item requires 1 full action. While the Common Item is readied, the Gadget’s Housing may not be used and the Gadget’s Knowledge check DC decreases to 1/2 standard (rounded up). 'Damage Reduction' This Mechanism grants the gadget user an amount of DR/— equal to its Power Rating. 'Damage Resistance' This Mechanism grants the gadget user an amount of damage resistance against any 1 damage type equal to its Power Rating. 'Damage Save Boost' This Mechanism boosts the Damage save bonus of the gadget Housing as shown in its table entry. 'Defense Boost' This Mechanism boosts the character’s Defense by its Power Rating. 'Disguised Gadget' This Mechanism increases the gadget’s Knowledge DC by an amount equal to its Power Rating. 'Durable Gadget' This Mechanism increases the gadget’s Damage save bonus by an amount equal to its Power Rating. 'EMP (Electro-Magnetic Pulse)' Within this Mechanism’s range, any electronic device or magnetic media without a Power Rating automatically shorts out. For each device with a Power Rating, the user rolls 1d10 — with a result equal to or higher than the device’s Power Rating, it shorts out as well. 'EMP Hardening' This Mechanism completely shields 1 electronic device or vehicle from electro-magnetic pulse effects. 'Flight' This Mechanism allows the character to fly with a Speed of 60 ft. (or 30 ft. when ascending). The character may not hover — while in flight, he must remain in motion at a minimum Speed of 30 ft. per round. A flying character may turn by more than 45 degrees only with a successful Acrobatics/Tumble check (DC 25), and even then, he may not turn by more than 90 degrees. While flying, a character’s dodge bonus to Defense decreases to 1/2 standard (rounded down). A flying character may not take the Aim or Brace actions. Finally, a flying character’s Acceleration and Turning Ratings are 4 each. 'Gear Pick, Miniature' This Mechanism installs any 1 non-vehicle gear pick from any category of up to the Mechanism’s Caliber into the Gadget’s Housing (the chosen gear pick is gained as part of the same Gadget pick the character used to acquire this Mechanism). The chosen gear pick must be no larger than 1 Size category bigger than the gadget’s Housing. Per the GC’s discretion, the gear pick’s function and statistics are retained and all standard rules apply to its use, though its complexity increases by 15/+2 and its weight and battery life each decrease to 1/2 standard (rounded up). Concealing or readying the Gadget’s gear pick requires a number of full actions equal to the chosen gear pick’s Caliber. While the gear pick is readied, the Gadget’s Housing may not be used and the Gadget’s Knowledge check DC decreases to 1/2 standard (rounded up). Further, the chosen gear pick’s recoil value, if any, increases by 5 if the gadget’s Housing is smaller than the chosen gear pick. If the chosen gear pick represents multiple items (e.g. 1 weapon pick granting 10 shuriken), the character may choose to place each of the miniaturized items in a separate Housing. Finally, several exclusive Mechanisms become available once a miniature gear pick is installed in a Gadget Housing, as follows. *''Ahead of its Time:'' For each Caliber, this Mechanism permits the character to choose gear picks not introduced for up to 1 decade in the future (e.g. in a game set in the 1920s, a Caliber II Ahead of its Time Mechanism allows gear introduced in the 1940s). *''Battery Life Boost:'' This Mechanism boosts the miniature gear pick’s battery life or fuel range as shown in its table entry. *''Power Rating Boost:'' This Mechanism boosts the miniature gear pick’s Power Rating as shown in its table entry. *''Result Cap Boost:'' This Mechanism boosts the miniature gear pick’s result cap modifier as shown in its table entry. *''Upgraded:'' This Mechanism incorporates up to 3 upgrades suitable to a miniaturized gear pick already built into the Housing. 'Healing' This Mechanism allows 1 person to recover a number of wound points equal to its Power Rating and 1d8 vitality points per Power Rating. Using this Mechanism requires 1 full minute and has the Concentration tag. 'Hidden Compartment' This Mechanism incorporates a hidden compartment into the gadget’s Housing. This compartment may store up to 1 item with a Size up to 1 category smaller than the Housing’s Size. Locating a Gadget’s hidden compartment requires a successful Notice/Awareness or Search/Perception check (DC 25). This check possesses the Vision tag. 'Hologram' This Mechanism projects an incorporeal image. When requested, it contains 1 ready image of the character’s choice (up to Large Size), as well as a commercial-grade still camera in the static model or video camera in the moving model. Each image recorded beyond the first decreases the Mechanism’s Power Rating by 1. The Notice/Awareness or Search/Perception check DC to realize the image is a hologram is 5 × the Mechanism’s Power Rating. 'Incinerator' This Mechanism flash-burns all objects within its Housing or a designated hidden compartment. The low-grade model renders any object with a Damage save bonus of +5 or less destroyed and any object with a Damage save bonus of +6 to +10 broken. The high-grade model renders any object with a Damage save bonus of +10 or less destroyed and any object with a Damage save bonus of +11 to +20 broken. Further, any object destroyed with this Mechanism leaves no forensic evidence behind. If a character or animal is subjected to this Mechanism’s effect, he or it must make a Fortitude save (DC 18 for the low-grade model or 24 for the high-grade model). With failure, the victim’s body is . With success, the character or animal suffers 5d6 fire damage for the low-grade model or 10d6 fire damage for the high-grade model. Inflicting this fate upon any living character or animal is considered murder and decreases the acting character’s Reputation by 10 or Net Worth by $500,000. This Mechanism fireproofs the interior of the Housing or designated hidden compartment. 'Incorporeal' This Mechanism renders the character largely intangible. Each physical attack made against him is considered a touch attack, and with a hit, the attack passes through him, inflicting no damage. Any attack or skill check that does not require a physical connection may target an character without restriction. An character may pass through any solid surface or object without restriction, and may choose to “walk” or “climb” through any material as if traversing ground, staircases, and ladders. An character may not float or fly above any physical surface. Even when , the character must hold his breath at all times when his nose and mouth are obstructed. Also, should the character lose this condition while occupying the same space as another character or a physical object, unpleasantness ensues: *A formerly incorporeal character with one or more limbs occupying the same space as a physical object is until the limb is removed or the character once again becomes incorporeal. If the limb is removed, it may never be replaced or reattached. *A formerly incorporeal character whose head or torso occupies the same space as a physical object is immediately reduced to –20 wound points. An incorporeal character is immune to falling damage, but should he “impact” any surface, he falls a number of feet “into” it equal to the falling damage he ignored. Incorporeal characters may target each other as standard, without restriction. 'Invisibility' This Mechanism makes the character or 1 item of up to Medium Size . 'Media-Safe' This Mechanism obscures the gadget’s Housing and Mechanisms, or its user, from audio, video, or photographic record. This reduces the result cap of all recording skill checks (see page 286). 'Proteus Modification' This Mechanism allows the gadget’s Housing to transform into another Housing of equal Size (this second Housing is gained as part of the pick used to acquire this Mechanism). The second Housing must be equal in Caliber to that of the Mechanism chosen (e.g. with a Caliber III Proteus modification, a character may install an alternate Caliber III Housing). For this purpose, Common Items are considered Caliber I. The second Housing’s function and statistics are unchanged, but its complexity increases by 15/+2. Switching between Housings requires 2 full rounds. Finally, any damage suffered by one Housing is suffered by all Housings. 'Regeneration' This Mechanism allows 1 person to recover from 1 critical injury. Using it requires 1 full minute and concentration. 'Remote Control' This Mechanism allows the user to activate and control the gadget’s Housing and Mechanisms via a remote control with a Signal Power Rating and range increment as shown in its table entry. The Caliber III model grants the Housing a 20-ft. walking Speed. 'Self-Destruct' This Mechanism destroys the gadget’s Housing and all other Mechanisms. The remnants model creates a harmless flash that is obvious to anyone within 30 ft. with line of sight to it or a surface upon which the flash is seen. Determining the nature of the gadget from the remains is a 3-Challenge Complex Analysis/Forensics Task against the Housing’s Notice/Search DC. A character using the gadget may choose to set its self-destruct to happen instantly, as a free action with a Mechanism use, or at a chosen time within 5 minutes. 'Sensor Mask' This Mechanism partially or entirely masks the character or suspicious gear on his person from 2 types of security sensors, chosen from the following: chemical sniffer, electric eye, heat sensor, metal detector, motion sensor, noise sensor, pressure plate, vibration sensor, or x-ray sensor (see page 437). When any security device of the designated type targets the character (trying to find or attack him), its Power Rating decreases by an amount equal to this Mechanism’s Power Rating (minimum 0). 'Silence' This Mechanism makes the character or 1 item of up to Medium Size entirely quiet, verbally and physically — even stamping his foot on the ground makes no noise. Without line of sight to the character, an observer’s Notice and Search checks suffer a penalty equal to twice this Mechanism’s Power Rating. Further, the observer’s error range with these checks increases by an amount equal to the Mechanism’s Power Rating. 'Skill Boost' This Mechanism boosts 1 of the character’s skill bonuses — chosen when the gadget is requested — by its Power Rating. It also increases the character’s result cap with the skill as shown in its table entry. 'Skill Check' This Mechanism produces 1 specific skill check (chosen when the gadget is requested). Its skill bonus is equal to its Power Rating × 4 and it has no result cap. Examples include Security/Disable in the form of an automatic lockpick or Analysis/Forensics in the form of a fume sponge (which soaks up chemical residue and can identify recent visitors to a location and what they did). If the chosen skill check possesses the Gear (GER) or Gear Only (GRO) tags, these tags are ignored when the Mechanism’s check is made. 'Speed Boost' This Mechanism boosts the character’s Speed by its Power Rating × 5 ft. If the character possesses an alternate movement mode (e.g. flying, swimming), this Mechanism may be applied to the alternate mode instead. 'Turret, Hidden (Vehicle Housing Only)' A number of additional are installed in the vehicle equal to the Mechanism’s Power Rating. These hardpoints are typically hidden from view, gaining the benefits of the vehicle’s gadget Knowledge DC, but they become obvious when used. 'Vehicle Defense System' This Mechanism produces a defensive obstacle (e.g. a spike-dropper, oil slick, smokescreen, etc.). When used outside a chase, any moving vehicle behind the gadget vehicle within 25 ft. × the Mechanism’s Power Rating must make a successful Maneuver check against the Crisis DC on Table 6.1: Maneuvering Room. When a Prey thus equipped in a chase with a Lead up to the Mechanism’s Power Rating deploys the obstacle, each Predator must make the same Maneuver check. In both cases, failure results in a crash. 'Voice Control' This Mechanism allows the user to activate and control the gadget’s Housing and Mechanisms remotely with verbal commands. 'Weather Control' This Mechanism produces any weather effect with an action die cost up to its Power Rating (see Nature’s Fury, page 400). Further, a constrained device may generate a flash flood, blizzard, or dust storm, while an apocalyptic device may generate any effect listed in the section. 'X-Ray Vision' This Mechanism allows the character to “see through” any scenery or people with a combined Damage save bonus no greater than its Power Rating × 8. The character may choose to see through some scenery and people in this range and not others. -AG